Best friends,but can we be more?
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Stiles has a crush on his best friend Derek Hale,Stiles is keeping it a secret beause he knows Derek will never like him like that why would he,he is the captain of the baseball team.Get this Derek feels the same way..Will they tell each other their secre
1. Chapter 1

**I was getting no reviews on my story so I decided to write another you enjoy is Sterek story,if your not a fan of this kind of stuff i wouldn't read it.**

**This was edited by shinedownlvr4eva**

Chapter 1 School

(Stiles pov)

I got up as my alarmed beeped. I slammed my fist down and hit the snooze button. I got out of bed and managed to trip over something that was on my floor. I mumbled a swear word and got dressed so I wouldn't be late for school. I actually loved going to school because I get to see Derek everyday. Yes I'm talking about "the" Derek Hale. He is one of my best friends besides Scott, and I have had a crush on him since our freshmen year of high school and were now seniors. I had figured out I was gay when I was 14 years old. Derek is supportive of me, he doesn't know I like him. Derek is bi but I know he doesn't like me like that, why would he? He's the captain of the baseball team. I grabbed my bookbag and went downstairs. The house was quiet because my dad was still at the station..as usual. I grabbed an apple to tie me over until lunch. I grabbed my keys and I was out the door.

I parked in the parking lot and I saw Derek, Scott, Allison and Lydia in tow waiting for me. My breath hitched when I saw Derek. I acted cool and walked up to them.

"Hey Stiles."They greeted.

"Hey, you guys ready for the big test?"I asked walking into the school.

"Yeah, but I forgot to study."Scott said. I just rolled my eyes.

The others walked ahead of me while Derek walked beside me.

"So are we still on for the video arcade this weekend?"Derek asked, his bright smile showing.

"Yeah of course, unless you have other plans."I said.

"Nope, just going to be me and you this weekend."He replied. I was smiling inside.

Derek and I reached coach Finstocks Economics class and we took our seats. I was so ready for this test.

"Class please remove everything from your desk. There should only be a pen or pencil on your desks."He replied, passing out the tests.

Everyone did what he asked and the test was started before I knew it. I answered the questions swiftly without hesitating. I looked over at Derek. His brow was creased and he was focusing hard on the test, it was really cute. I was done with the test in no time and took it up to the teacher and sat back in my desk. Soon after people followed right after me and the bell rung for second period. I can't wait because we go home after that for an early dismissal, because of Teacher conferences.

It was time for home and Derek was coming home with me, Scott was going to be off with Allison somewhere. I always get nervous around Derek and get all tongue-tied sometimes and he just laughs at me. We arrived at the house.

"Dad are you home?"I called out.

No answer.

"I guess it's just you and me."I said beaming.

"Yeah, so I guess we can watch a movie if you want."Derek said, taking his leather jacket off.

I could see his muscles flex under his plain white saw me looking at him and I blushed.

"Like what you see? "He joked.

"I- um..I guess." I said, stuttering like an idiot.

"Stiles calm down I was just joking."He said nudging me, and sat down on the couch.

We decided on the movie 'The Avengers'. Our favorite hero was Thor. I pressed play and sat back and watch the previews play on the screen. I wasn't even paying attention to them, my mind was on Derek and how close we were sitting next to each other.

We were a half hour into the movie and I was starting to get hungry.

"Derek, I'm going to order some pizza, do you want any?"I asked, waiting for a reply.

"Sure, get a pizza with pineapple on it."He said.

I nodded and called the number.

"Carry out or delivery?" the woman asked.

"Delivery," I answered back.

"Okay, what can I get you?" She asked impatiently. They must be busy.

"I want a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, please."

"Okay, that will be about thirty minutes and your total is 16.99." We hung up.

We watched the remainder of the movie and it was actually quite good I thought the funny parts were where the Hulk hits Thor. The door bell rung and it must of been the pizza guy.

I open the door and it was the guy who always hit on me.

"Hey Stiles your total is $16.99"

I gave him a twenty and told him to keep the change.

"Come on Stiles won't you give me a real tip."He said, smiling.

"No thank you."

Derek came up behind me.

"Stiles what's the hold up?"Derek asked.

"Oh you have a boyfriend, that's why you won't go out with me."He smirked.

"I'm not his boyfriend, we're just best friends."Derek corrected him. My heart sunk.

The guy left after that and we went to the living room, Derek's words stung at my heart when he had said that. I just need to get over my crush because I know I will never have a chance with him.

"Okay eat up."I said,stuffing a piece in my mouth.

Derek laughed."What I love pizza!"I said, innocently.

We sat and ate quietly.

"Stiles are you alright? You've been quiet and that's not like you."Derek said worried.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just hate that guy. He always hits on me he doesn't get that I have feelings for y- some other guy."I said..I almost revealed my feelings to him.

"So who is this guy that you like?"Derek asked, it seemed like he was jealous.

"Oh you don't know him." I said.

He just shrugged and we spent the remainder of the day playing video games and watching tv. It was 5:00 now and Derek had to head home to eat dinner with his family. I can't believe I almost confessed to Derek. I went up to shower and went to bed around 8:00 for school tomorrow.

(Derek's pov)

It really sucks that Stiles likes someone else. I thought him and I would date since we were really close. I started liking him when we were in the 9th grade. I thought he almost said he liked me today. I was jealous when that pizza guy was hitting on him. I went in and ate dinner with the family.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Thanks for the reviews from wolfgal97,Team-Sooric-Delena,Nicole Anderson,Kazakun08 and jd131313 it means a lot to me.**

**Thanks for the ideas from crazywritergirl96.I appreciate the help. Check out her stories there really good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own this plot and the other belongs to the rightful owners. Well without further ado here is chapter two.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 Is it true?**

(Stiles pov)

Today I was so excited because Derek and I are hanging out together, then the gang is meeting us there because we are going to my house to watch a movie. I'm still reeling from when I almost told Derek I had feelings for him but if I'm not mistaken Derek was a little jealous but it was probably my mind playing tricks on me. Anyways I got out of bed to get dressed which I threw a pair of dark Blue jeans on with my favorite batman shirt that Derek had gotten me for Christmas many months ago; I grabbed my red hoodie and went downstairs because Derek was going to be here any minute.

"Dad I'm going to the arcade, Are you still working the night shift?"I asked, walking to the door.

"Yeah I have to leave in about an hour, after you guys' are done with movies make sure this place is kept clean." He said sternly, and went upstairs.

I nodded and went on the porch to wait for Derek, there wasn't any sense on taking my jeep when we're going to the same place. I was brought out of my thoughts by a car horn. Derek was here.

"Hey." I said, climbing into the car

"Hey, you ready to get your ass kicked in some games."Derek said, smiling.

"You wish, I'm better at games than you are."I joked.

I'm glad I get to spend time with him, I never stop smiling when I'm around him, I just wish I knew how he felt about me.

"Stiles." Derek called out.

"Yeah?" I said, coming out of my thoughts.

"What you thinking about?" He asked, curiously.

"Nothing , just thinking about this guy I like and whether or not if he likes me back." I replied, truthfully.

"Oh, well if that guy doesn't like you back then it's his lost."He answered back.

"Yeah." I said, sighing.

We arrived at the arcade in no time and we didn't say any more about the 'guy' I like.

"So let's go get our tokens and get our game on."I said, enthusiastically.

"Stiles your such a dork."He said, laughing.

I beamed at him and we went straight in to get our tokens. I had at least $30,00 on me.

"Stiles, don't you get your money out I will pay for you." He said, handing the girl a 20.

"Derek you didn't have to do that." I said.

"Of course I did, you paid for me the last time." Derek replied.

We got twenty tokens a piece and we went to go play the game 'Crazy Taxi'. I went first; I was now into the game and I was winning, Derek was behind in 3rd place. I was picking up the most customers. Before I knew it the game had ended and I had won.

"I told you I was going to kick your ass."I said, laughing.

"Yeah, but you'll lose next time, "How about we play some air hockey." Derek suggested.

"Sure sounds like fun, the gang won't be here for another twenty-minutes anyway."I said, walking over to the game.

Derek and I were into the game and he was winning by four. I guess this was his game.

"Stiles, I told you I can beat you in air hockey." He gloated.

I just smiled at him. How can a guy be this perfect. I was blushing as I was thinking that.

"Stiles, why are you blushing?" Derek asked, amused.

"Oh, no reason at all." I said, looking like an idiot

He left it go and we finished our game of air hockey, as we were finishing up the game Lydia, Jackson, Scott and Allison walked in.

"Hey, you guys' ready to head back to your house and watch a movie?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, sounds good to me."I replied.

We left and headed to our house, Scott rode with Derek and I, and the rest followed behind us in Jackson's Porsche. That asswhole is one spoiled brat. I laughed silently to myself.

"So Stiles, have you figured out if that guy likes you back?" Scott asked, smirking.

"No I haven't had the chance yet, so let it go." I asked, glaring at him playfully.

I saw Derek grip the steering wheel really hard to where his knuckles turned white."Derek are you okay?"I asked, concerned. He just nodded and continued to drive.

We pulled into the driveway in no time.I hope Derek is okay, every time I mentioned about me liking someone he gets so mad, I know he doesn't feel the same way. Maybe he is just being protective.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked, as I got out of the car.

"How about we watch that new movie Beautiful Creatures, I know Allison and Lydia been wanting to see that." Scott said, opening the door.

Lydia and the others arrived a few seconds later.

We all got settled into the living room with Scott and Allison on the love seat, Lydia and Jackson sprawled out on the floor with her head laying in his lap and Derek and I got comfortable on the couch, we were so close to each other that my heart was beating really fast.

"Guys before the movie starts I'm going to fix some popcorn." I said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

I grabbed the extra butter popcorn from the box and removed it from its plastic cover and put it in the microwave and hit the button for 2 min and 30 seconds. I waited until it beeped, meanwhile I just sat in the kitchen chair to wait until it was done, I overheard Lydia talking to Derek so I was being nosy and listened to their conversation.

"Derek look in front of you, if you want to know who likes you the answer is closer than you think. She said, smirking.

"I don't know, do we go to school with him?" I heard Derek asking.

"Yes!" She answered.

Derek was silent for a moment then I heard Scott yell "He likes you Dumbass!"

Great, some kind of friend he was. The microwave beeped letting me know it was done, I took it out and put it into a bowl.

'So you like me?' Derek asked coming up next to me, which he scared me.

'We are putting a bell on you. And yes...took you long enough.' I said, grabbing the popcorn.

"Well, urm. I am flattered I guess?" Derek shuffled his feet. Not knowing really what to do, he just looked at me.

'You should be." I said, with a smile.

Derek chuckled watching the teen. Observing me actually.

"What are you looking at?" I asked self consciously.

"Nothing. Just, you know you have really soft looking lips?' Derek asked like an idiot.

Stiles threw his head back and laughed. 'No I did not know this. Would you like to find out?' I asked, grabbing his worn leather jacket, crashing our lips together.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pushing us closer together, Derek had his hands on my side. He took his tongue and parted my lips asking for entrance which I happily granted, our tongues mashed together and the kiss was getting hotter by the second, but I had to come up for air.

"Wow, that was awesome." I said, bluntly

"Yeah, it was." Derek said smiling.

"So I take it you like me back." I asked.

"Yes it does."He said and gave me a small peck on the corner of my mouth.

"Guys I would like to watch the movie now." Lydia called out.

"Alright, coming!" I said, grabbing the bowl and we went into the living room.

I put the movie "Beautiful Creatures in and sat back and enjoyed the movie but I got thinking what are Derek and I now since our feelings are out. I'm going to have a talk with him. Derek sat closer to me and I laid my head in his lap and we laced our fingers together.

"Awe." Lydia cooed.

"Lydia shut up." I said, throwing a pillow at her, while laughing.

The movie was getting good now but I couldn't stop staring at him, he is just too perfect, I can't believe he reciprocates the same feelings for me.

"Derek?" I said whispering.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"How long have you liked me?"I asked, curiously.

"Since we were in ninth grade."You?" He asked.

"Same." I replied, smiling.

"I'm glad I know the truth, I was so scared of you not feeling the same way." I said honestly.

"I felt the same way, I was jealous when the pizza guy was hitting on you the other night." He told me.

"So I wasn't imaging things."I said.

"No you weren't." He said, laughing.

The movie was almost over and I looked around and everyone was starting to get sleepy and we had school tomorrow so they were getting up to leave.

"Stiles, thanks for inviting us for a movie." Allison said, yawning.

"You're welcome, Come again." I replied.

"See you tomorrow in school." Scott replied, and they left.

Jackson and Lydia were next." Bye Derek and Stiles see you tomorrow." They said in unison and went out the door.

"Bye." We said.

Derek decided to hang out for a little bit longer, his curfew wasn't until 11:00 and it was only 9:30.

"So what do you what to do for another hour?" I asked.

"How about we play Tennis on the Wii?" Derek suggested.

"Sure, sounds like fun."I said, getting the remotes out.

I sat the game up and gave Derek the player two remote.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked." I said, challenging him.

"Oh! Your on." I said.

The game started and so far we were both doing well. He just didn't know that I was really good at this game, I beat Scott all the time but Scott he isn't really good at any game we play; I just scored twenty points.

"Damn it."He cursed.

I just laughed at him.

"I told you I'm going to win this game." I said.

"Yeah but were not even done yet." Derek pointed out.

"I know. But I'm going to win." I said smirking.

Derek took off his jacket leaving him in his white tank top, which threw me off and Derek got the shot.

"That is no fair, you distracted me."I said.

"No I just took it off because it's hot in here." Derek said, innocently.

"Hmm." I said, not believing him.

We finished up the game in no time and Derek won by ten points, it was getting late so it was time for Derek to leave.

"Derek what are we?" I asked, stopping him at the door.

"I don't know yet, let's talk about it tomorrow." He said, yawning.

"Okay." I replied.

He gave me a peck on the mouth and left.

I yawned and went upstairs. No wonder I was tired, it was 10:30; I took a quick shower and got into bed thinking about Derek as I fell asleep.

**TBC~**

**Hope you liked it.I apologize if there are any errors. Please review and let me know what u want in the next chapter and what I can improve on.**

**Thanks**

**Wolflover1989**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the reviews by Lthegreat, Vampqueen440,Team-Sorric-Delena, stefanswifey01, princezzShell101.**

**Thanks to PrincezzShell 101 for writing the first part.I wrote the rest.:)**

**Chapter 3**

Stiles' pov

"Stiles, get up! You're going to be late for school!"

I groaned, rolling over and burying my head in my pillow. Mornings sucked. School mornings especially. I hate school. Why can't I just get a job already? It's not like education was that important... Okay maybe it was. But still.

"Stiles! If you don't get up right now I'm coming up there and kicking you out of the house in your birthday suit!"

Okaaayy. Duly noted.

"Ugh, yeah dad! Be up in a sec!" I called, tumbling out of bed in what felt like a head first manner... then my head actually hit the carpet. Huh. It had been head first tumble style. Wow. Well would you look at that.

After managing to stand up, aching and still tired bed-ridden limbs strong enough to hold myself up, I walked over to the bathroom to take a piss, brush my teeth and then get changed. When I was dressed I went over to my computer table, picking up my phone that was laying on the desk.

**1 new message**

I blinked and opened the message. I wonder who'd text me so early.

_Hey stiles i'll pick you up for school this morning. maybe we could have a talk about what happened last night on the way? i'll be there at 7. see you soon xx D_

My heart sped up. Derek had just text me. I was going to be picked up. By Derek Hale. To talk. About us kissing. Last night. God. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. Just before I was going to reply back there was a car horn honk from outside. I looked at the time. Shit. It was 7. That was Derek here to pick me up.

"Stiles! Get down here! Derek's here to pick you up!"

My dad knew about this? Huh. Maybe Derek had told my dad beforehand. I picked up my bag that was on the floor, stuffing my text books in before slinging it over my shoulder, making my way downstairs. When I got down there I saw Derek leaning against the doorway talking to my dad. I walked over.

"Hey." Derek said as I walked up.

"Hey." I replied, feeling my cheeks burn. God was I blushing already? Dad looked at me strange and I coughed. "So, you ready to go?" I asked Derek.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Derek nodded. "It was nice talking to you Sheriff." He said to my dad.

"You too Derek." Dad said and turned to me. "Have a good day at school son. I have to work the late night shift so I'll probably see you when I get home."

"Yeah, okay. See you later then." I hugged dad before walking outside with Derek to his black Camaro. I loved that car. It was so flashy. Pure muscle. Just like its owner.

"So Stiles, how are you going?" Derek asked as we got in.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. You?" I put my bag down on the floor next to my feet, fiddling with my fingers, hands in my lap. Derek must have noticed my unease because he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked softly.

"Nuthin'." I said quickly, shaking Derek's hand from my shoulder. "Let's go. I don't want to be late for school." I turned to the window, trying to calm my heart that was literally feeling like it was going to beat right out of my chest.

Derek huffed a sigh and I felt guilty but before I could say anything he had the engine going and we were already out of my driveway and on the road.

The drive was silent.

...

When we got to school Derek parked the car but he didn't get out. Instead he turned to face me.

"Stiles, are you sure you're okay? You've been really quiet. That's not like you." He said.

"I'm fine. Just not in a talkative mood." I shrugged, picking up my bag from the floor. I opened the car door and was about to get out when I felt a grip on my arm, turning to see Derek looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?

I shrugged again, looking down at my hands.

"Is this about last night?"

"No." I said quietly. Derek scoffed and I frowned, looking up to see him giving me the 'I know you're lying, I'm not an idiot' glare.

"No, no it's not!" I growled. He only raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. I need to go." I huffed, getting out of the car.

This time Derek didn't stop me.

...

Classes dragged on and on. In other words: it sucked ass. Harris gave me a detention in Chemistry for talking to Scott. History was hell altogether because I hadn't read the assignment properly. And lastly my English teacher yelled at me because she thought I was passing notes in class... which I may have once. But that was only to ask this kid if he had done the homework. That I hadn't done. Yeah, also why Mrs Harpel was pissed at me. Meh. She can't blame me. Does she even know how much homework she assigns us?

By the time first break came around I was ready to kill somebody. It only made matters worse when I saw Derek and this guy talking and laughing across the food court. The guy was too close for my personal comfort and any closer I was pretty sure his lips would be ghosting Derek's cheek. And then he moved closer.

"Hey Derek, what's up!" I managed to run over and wedge myself in between them before the guy could plant a nice one on my Der's cheek.

"Oh, hey Stiles." The surprise of my butt in was clear on Derek's face. The anger of my butt in was clear on the other guy's face as well.

"Excuse me but who are you?" He growled.

"I'm Derek's friend. Who are you?" I snapped. I could tell this guy wanted me gone, if the way his azure eyes were narrowed and fists clenched by his sides.

"Stiles, this is Drew. He's new to the school. I was was just showing him around." Derek said before Drew could snap back at me.

"Huh. Okay, cool." I said boredly. I turned away from Drew to Derek. "Hey are we still on for hanging out this afternoon?" I asked.

"Actually..." Derek looked awkward, pained even, shuffling his feet and looking anywhere but at me.

"He's taking me around town after school. Sorry to disappoint." Drew said. He looked smug. I wanted to punch the look right off his dumb fuck face.

"Oh." I frowned. Derek looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I could see his eyebrows doing that thing they do when he's concentrating real hard or when he's angry or beating himself up about something. This one I'm guessing was the last one.

"I'm sorry Stiles. Hey, I could cancel if you want. Drew that's okay right?" Derek asked Drew.

"Yeah. Sure." Drew smiled. I could tell that deep down he was furious.

"Nah, don't worry. It's cool. Have fun with Drew. We can hang out tomorrow." I waved off Derek's apology and Drew settled, smirking. Such a dick.

"Are you sure?" Derek looked like he really felt bad. Fuck. Now I felt bad.

"Yeah, no worries." I smiled. Deep down I was furious.

"Okay... well, I guess I'll see you in Economics?" Derek picked up his bag that was on the floor beside a chair and slung it over his shoulder. I saw Drew's eyes lingering on Derek's biceps that shifted with the movement. He licked his lips. I inwardly growled.

"Yeah. 'Course." I said through clenched teeth. Drew knew why I had practically hissed out those words and he smirked.

"Well it was nice meeting you Stiles. I'll see you around." Drew smiled and held out his hand. It was too sweet.

I forced a smile and shook his hand. "Yeah. Sure. You too." I said, keeping myself from trying to break his hand that was in my grip.

Oh but fuck, how I wanted to.

* * *

I sighed and went home.I know right now I hated that Drew guy, he better not try and take Derek from me, even though he isn't mine yet.I ran my hand through my shaved head and arrive home moments later.I went straight up to my room to start on homework even though i'm not going to be able to concentrate all I can think about is what Derek and Drew were doing; I had gotten started on my studies as I was doing that my phone vibrated letting me know I had a text was from Derek.

_Stiles, I'm done hanging with Drew, Do you still want me to come over and we can talk about where we go from me _

I hit the reply button writing back telling him to come over. I sat the phone back on my nightstand and continued to work on the Economics homework, I heard a car door slam shut which meant Derek was here.

He opened m door and sat down on my bed.

"Hey are you? "You seem really distracted." Derek asked, slipping his leather jacket off.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just want to know are we dating or we just playing games." Stiles said, frustratingly.

"Stiles, I do like you don't get my wrong, it's just why do you want to put a label on it." Derek replied.

" What changed your mind, yesterday we were kissing and now your not even sure about what we are. "Is this because of that new guy Drew." I said, in a jealous tone.

"NO! But if you want to put a label on it fine, were dating, casually." Derek responded.

"Thats more like it."I said, happily

I went over and crashed our lips together while i ran my hands through his jet black pulled apart in minutes.

"Wow, that was something." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, so what do you what to do, boyfriend." Derek asked, laying on the bed.

"Lets finish homework and then we can watch some TV but you have to leave by eight because dad will be home." I said, getting my other books out.

**A few hours later: 6:00 pm**

Derek and I were finally done with homework and we were sprawled out on my bed with my head in his lap watching our favorite show 'Wipeout'.

"Stiles I have to head home to eat dinner I'll see you tomorrow in class." He replied, getting off the bed.

"Alright I'll see you later."I replied, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Derek left and I headed to the shower and went to bed around 10:00.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think...Tell me what you want to see next in the 4th chapter.I think this story is gonna be fifteen chapters but it depends if I get alot of reviews or not. I might do a sequel where there in college..Well until next time!**

**Thanks**

**Wolflover1989**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews from everyone, it means a lot. well here is chapter 4...oh thanks to crazywritinggirl96 for helping me with this the best!**

**Chapter 4: Drama and More Drama**.

Waking up seemed impossible for Stiles. The more his alarm blared, the more he hit snooze.  
Hearing his dad thunder up the stairs, Stiles hid under the covers.

"Stiles, so help me, if you don't get up, this nice cup of ice water will be all over you." The sheriff said smugly.

Throwing the covers off his head, he looked up at his dad. Sure enough, a cup of water was in his hand.

"Aaannnnddd I'm up." Stiles yelped jumping out of bed.

Chuckling, his dad left his room with a sip of the water. "Refreshing."

"Jerk," Stiles muttered while tugging on his jeans. On his nightstand, his phone beeped.  
Shrugging on a shirt, he stumbled towards it.

Hey Stiles. Outside waiting for you. Xx D

"Shit," Stiles muttered. Throwing on a pair of shoes, running down the steps to the kitchen, snatching the piece of toast his dad as about to bite into, he was out the door.

Jogging down the steps toward the Camaro his heart thudded. He was going to get to be alone with Derek again. Or so he thought.

"Heeeyy Dr-ew?" he said in a question.

"Sorry, hope you don't mind. I gave Drew a ride," Derek said rubbing the back of his neck.

Awe guilty Derek looks adorable.

"No, no, its fine," Stiles said as he crawled into the back as Drew got out to let him in.

"You missed it Stiles. Last night when Derek showed me around, I made him laugh so hard he snorted in his drink," Drew said giggling.

"Oh yeah? Heh, funny." Stiles grumbled out.

"Yeah, but it was cute too." Drew cooed. Stiles glared daggers at the back of his head.

"Ok now stop, was not cute." Derek said grinning sheepishly. They turned into the school parking lot.

"No your right...it was kinda hot," Drew purred out. He turned to give Stiles a look of accomplishment when Stiles was biting his tongue to keep from shouting out.

"Uh...thanks?" Derek said seeming kinda of...uncomfortable.

Ha! Stiles mentally shouted.

The three got out of the car. As soon as Drew stepped out, he instantly be lined. "So...  
Wanna help me find my class?" Drew asked with fake innocence.

Stiles now mentally has a shovel in hand and was swinging it upside pretty boy's head, dancing around the grave singing 'happy days are here again.'

Derek gave him a slightly confused look before smirking, "Sure no problem," before leaving

Derek turned to Stiles. "You coming?"

Drew turned and gave him a daring look that said, 'I dare you to come with.' Shaking off a shudder Stiles shook his head "Nah I'm good. I will catch you later."

Derek nodded before turning with a Drew. He draped over his arm and headed for class.

Stiles felt his heart tug at the sight but shook it off.

Shuffling his feet, Stiles made his way in the school. His mind coming up with evil plans to get rid of Drew, including tying him up to the front of a train...

He headed to his locker to grab his Economics book. Stiles slammed that shut and headed to the classroom before he was marked tardy once again. He arrived momentarily and saw Derek and Drew, laughing and joking around each other. That really tore at his heart because Derek was suppose to be Stiles' boyfriend. He knew Derek had told him that he doesn't think of Drew that way, but he wished he could see that Drew was trying to take him away from him... "I'll have to talk to him about it," Stiles whispered. He took his seat behind Derek and faced the front.

"Okay class, please read the new chapter and answer the review questions after your done. If you're not done by the time the bell rings, you can finish it for homework, I have to finish the game plan for the upcoming baseball game against the falcons," he said and sat down.

Stiles got started on the assignment when his phone vibrated; it was a text from Derek.

Are you okay? You look sad~Der

Stiles texted him back and said: I'm fine, we'll talk about it after school. He then put the phone back into his pocket and continued the work.

Twenty-minutes later:

The bell rung and Stiles went to his next class which was English. He had that with Allison and Scott. Derek had Gym, which Drew had as well... He couldn't stand thinking about that guy. He took his seat and Allison and Scott followed right behind him.

"Hey man, what is the matter with you?" Scott asked worriedly.

"It's that Drew guy, he is trying to get in between Derek and I and we've only been dating for two days and there is already drama," he replied with a sigh.

"I'm sure Derek doesn't like that guy. You have nothing to worry about," Scott said with a smile.

"I know, but he is so intimidating, and he isn't ugly either," Stiles pointed out.

"Don't worry stiles, Derek likes you a lot," Allison spoke up.

He sighed and faced the front so the teacher could start her lesson.

The bell rung before Stiles knew it and the other classes flew by. He was in lunch and was waiting for Derek. He finally saw him walking his way. Thank God that Drew wasn't with him.

"Hey, how did the rest of your classes go?" Derek asked.

"Good, but I missed you," I said, smiling.

He kissed Stiles' cheek and sat down. Both had packed their lunches. Stiles munched on a ham and cheese sandwich with Cool Ranch chips and Derek was eating a Roast Beef sandwich and Nacho Cheese Doritos.

"Where's Drew?" Stiles asked.

"He had to go home because he wasn't feeling well," Derek replied.

"Good," Stiles mumbled.

"Stiles, that isn't nice. Why don't you like him? He is really nice," Derek defended.

"He is trying to come between us and you're letting him," Stiles yelled, getting looks from classmates.

"I am not! Why are you being so jealous? I'm with you and I like you, not him," Derek said, getting angry.

"Well, you haven't showed me lately. You've spending all your time with him and you already cancelled on me twice," Tears welled up in Stiles' eyes. Don't cry Stiles, you're a man, he thought to himself.

"Come on Sty, don't cry... I'm telling you the truth! I don't like him in that way," he reassured his boyfriend.

Stiles nodded and gave him a hug but still didn't feel okay.

They finished their lunch and before he knew it, it was time for home. But Derek had to stay after for Baseball practice and Stiles was staying with him.

Stiles grabbed everything from his locker and met Derek by the bleachers.

"I'm sorry for what happened during lunch. I shouldn't have gotten mad like that. I just don't want to lose you," he said truthfully.

"I don't want to lose you either," Derek replied, giving him a kiss before he went to go practice.  
His big game was tomorrow at 7pm and Stiles was going to be there. Scott was on the team, so Allison was going, too.

The practice was over by six and Stiles went straight home and did homework, He was cooking dinner for his dad and himself. He decided on lasagna and garlic bread.

"Dad you home yet?" he called out.

No answer, so that was a no. He called Derek to see if he wanted to come over. He said yes and was there in no time.

"Hey babe," Stiles said while letting him in.

"Hey," he replied.

Stiles cooked dinner while Derek watched a baseball game that was on TV.

"Der, dinner is going to be done in five minutes. Can you please set the table?"

"Yeah sure," he said getting up.

Derek sat the plates and they ate together at the table. Stiles' dad wasn't getting home till midnight so he made him a plate and put it in the microwave.

"Man this is so good," Stiles said with a mouth full.

"Stiles, it isn't polite to talk with your mouth full," Derek said amusingly.

Stiles laughed and continued to enjoy the food he had made. After a while, Derek and he went upstairs and watched TV. They watched The Vampire Diaries and it was on a very hot scene between the characters. All of a sudden, Derek pinned me against the bed and captured my lips with his.

"Someone is in the mood," I laughed.

l The couple hadn't really talked about sex yet. They hadn't even been dating long and they'd already come close twice. Their lips moved in sync and Stiles lifted Derek's black shirt over his head and traced his hand over Derek's abs, getting a groan from Derek. He laughed and Derek threw Stiles' shirt over his head and they continued their make-out session until they had to come up for air.

"Wow that was something." Stiles said laughing.

"Yeah it was, you're a good kisser." Derek said, smirking

"So are you," Stiles replied.

Derek and he put their shirts back on and continued to watch TV. Derek went home around 10 o' clock… Stiles went to bed dreaming about Derek.

Next up Drama….with Drew

**Please let me know what u think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to crazywritergirl for her help once again..Check out her stories there great:)**

**Enjoy! oh there is a picture of Drew at the bottom of my profile if you wanna know what he looks like.**

**Chapter Five Complications and making up**

(Stiles pov)

Waking up I already had things planned out. As I climbed out of bed I go over things in his my head. I searches around my room and throws on a simple pair of skinny jeans and a red v neck shirt. Slipping on my Vans I heads for the kitchen. A note left on the table. 'Stiles, had to go in early sorry. Love dad.' With a shrug, I grabs my keys for the jeep and headed out the door. Starting up the jeep he can't help but smile. Macklemore's 'Cant Hold Us' beats through the speakers. .

Pulling up into the schools parking lot I do not see Derek s Camaro. Perfect. Stiles thinks. Plan ruined. Shaking his head Stiles pulls into a spot and gets out. Pulling his back pack over his shoulder he walks into the school. He sees a familiar head. Smirking he makes his way toward it. Just go for it. Stiles thinks to himself.

"Drew? Can I talk to you?" Stiles asks as he taps on the teens shoulder.

"Sure. Whats up Stiles?" Drew asks as they pull aside away from the other students.

"Listen...I know you like Derek but, you know we are dating right?" Stiles asks nicely.

Drew smirks. "Oh honey. Of coarse, I know. That's what makes it fun." He practically purs.

Gritting his teeth Stiles tries to keep calm. "Drew... Derek and I love each other. He will never. Ever. Go for you. Get that through your skull." Stiles says, losing patience.

Stepping closer Drew gives an evil smirk, "Are you sure about that?"

"I am very sure!" I shout finally causing people to look. Little did I know a familiar couple stand near and watch. The boyfriend of the couple watches with clenched fists, waiting to protect his friend.

"Stiles, You don't know what your up against." Drew threatened.

"I don't care I want you to get that Derek is mine, and you need to back off." I said clenching my fist together.

"I don't get why Derek wants a puny shrimp like you anyways,he should have a real man like me." Derek said, pointing at himself.

I punched Drew right in the face which made him stumble back a bit.

"Your gonna pay for that."Drew said angry and punched me in my nose and started got in a huge fist fight but someone broke it was Derek.

"What the hell is going on here?" Derek asked fuming.

"Stiles punched me so I punched him back." Drew answered.

Derek looked at me for an explanation."I punched him because he was saying that how can you like me because I'm not hot and how he is gonna steal you away from me."I answered truthfully.

"Derek I never said such things,He is just jealous because were hanging out." Derek said, obviously lying.

"Stiles,How many time do I have to tell you, I love you, not Drew I am so getting tired of your jealous behavior." Derek said.

"Derek he is lying."I said weakly.

"I don't know what to believe."Derek said,unsure.

"How about believe your boyfriend of two weeks and best friend of 9 years,you only knew drew for about a week."I said, astonished.

Derek was silent.

"Fine be that way."I left and went to class.

"Stiles wait!" Derek called out.

Drew was smiling on the inside because he knew he had won but what he didn't know that was Scott and Allison saw the thing.

Meanwhile(Derek's pov)

I standing there being confused I just let my boyfriend run away, Stiles did sound like he was telling the truth,but I don't know.I put a hand through my hair and walked to class but I was stopped by an angry looking Scott.

"Derek how could you not believe Stiles,we saw the was saying stuff."Scott answered truthfully.

"I'm such an idiot." I said, and went to look for Drew.

I saw Drew and went up to him.

"Hey Derek."He said smiling.

"I had witnesses to yours and Stiles fight, so I want you to stay away from Stiles and Stay the hell away from me."I yelled and went to class.

I saw Stiles sitting there looking sad I tried to get his attention but he was ignoring i decided to text him.

_Stiles, please answer me. Scott told me he saw the thing I'm sorry I didn't believe you.I love you~Derek_

_**Derek, it really hurt me,you should have been on my side,i know I have felt jealous but I been feeling like that I'm going to lose you~Stiles **_I saw him hit the send button.I read his message and wrote back.

_You aren't going to lose me Stiles,Your stuck with me and I told Drew to stay away from us.~Derek_

_**Good,well we'll finish talking after school~Stiles **_He put his phone away and faced the front.

Classes flew by and it was time for home, Stiles was going to his house and I was gonna meet him there.

* * *

I was now sitting in front of Stiles' house and I headed up he was in his bedroom blaring music,which was the song "Moments' By One Direction.I never knew Stiles liked them.

I went straight upstairs and scared Stiles."Geez Derek you scared me."He said, breathing heavy.

"Sorry."I said, laughing.

We sat on the bed in silence."Derek you really hurt my feelings."He said sighing.

"I know and I'm sorry."I said, apologizing.

I kissed him he responded back quickly. I slid his t-shirt over his head and ran my hands over his toned stomach, which I got a moan from him. He hitched my black T-shirt over my head, and ran his tongue down over my stomach,which I returned a moan.I laid him down on the bed and continued to kiss him,I parted his lips asking for entrance which he obliged, I ran my tongue over his which he tasted like cool-ranch chips, our make-out session got pretty hot but we stopped because neither one of us wanted to go farther. We put our shirts back on and cuddled on the bed.

"So what do you want to watch,"I asked him.

"How about we watch the show Arrow."Stiles suggested.

I nodded and turned it on to the station CW; After while it was getting late so I had to head home and before I knew it, it was time for bed,I dream about Stiles.. as always.

**Somewhere in Beacon Hills**

I swear that bastard is gonna pay, he will be mine soon enough...**DUNDUNDUN!**

**TBC?**

Hoped you all liked let me know what you want in the next chapter

REVIEW!

**Thanks**

**Wolflover1989**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the continuing support on this story, This might be a little short, THis might be my last update for awhile due to the lost of internet and the labtop that I use has to be shipped to get fixed and that takes up to 6-8 wks. well enjoy.

Chapter six

(Stiles pov)

Today was another school day, I groaned as I got out of bed. I put a pair of tan Khaki shorts on with a white t-shirt. I threw my red hoodie over my head, which was Derek's favorite. Speaking of Derek we have been doing great, we haven't seen Drew in school all week, which was really weird. Derek and I have been dating for a few weeks now and it was heavenly. Anyways I grabbed my keys to my jeep and headed to school, I was meeting Derek there.

I arrived five-minutes later and parked besides Derek's' Black Camaro.

"Hey babe, how was your night?" Derek asked, giving me a kiss.

"Good, I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillows." I replied, with a laugh.

"Yeah, well we better get to first period."Derek said, and laced our fingers together.

We arrived to class and saw that everyone else was sitting in their seats.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey, do you know Drew is back in school." Scott replied, unhappily.

Before I knew it Drew came in to the classroom and sat behind was weird usually he sat behind Derek, I guess he got the message.

"Okay class please face the front and cellphones off." He replied.

We faced the front and waited for the boring lesson to come."Stiles, are you coming over today?" Derek asked, in a whisper.

"Yeah," I replied.

Mr. Stilinski and Mr. Hale, Care to share your conversation." He said.

We turned red of embarrassment. "No, sir, that's okay." I replied, instantly.

"Then I advise you to quit talking, and pay attention." He said, and went back to teaching.

Derek mouthed sorry and I just shrugged, his lessons were so boring anyways; The bell rung for second period but first I had to go to my locker to drop my other books up and picked up my Creative writing book, while I was there I saw Drew come up to his locker, he was quiet more than usual until he spoke up a few seconds later.

"Stiles, I'm sorry how I treated you last week, I understand that Derek likes you and I never will have a chance with him."He said, and left.

I was speechless, but I think he was still up to something.I slammed my locker shot and met up with Scott in the classroom for Ms. Webb's class.

"Scott you will never guess who apologized to me at my locker just a few minutes ago." I replied, smirking.

"Who?" He asked, curiously.

"Drew." I stated, Scott had a shocked expression.

"Wow, I wonder why he is being super nice now, I think he is up to something. "Scott pointed out and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay class, pass up your essays from yesterday." She asked, politely.

We passed ours' up and waited for her to teach. "Class for today I want you to get with a partner and write an essay on how you met that person, I know everyone is friends in here and that earned a laugh from the class. Scott and I got started and we were pretty much goofing off because we knew each other since the third grade; We were done in no time and the bell rung for third period, which was Math with everyone, I was excited to see Derek again.

"Hey babe," I said, sitting down in my seat.

"Hey, so how was your class?" He asked, looking at me.

"It was fun, but I couldn't wait to see you." I answered, truthfully.

"Same here, the girls were getting gross out because of how much I was talking about you." He replied, blushing.

I blushed back and we faced the front."Class please turn to page 215 and do pomblems 1-35 if you don't get done by end of class take it home."She said.

I got started on my problems, this class was so easy. I know it was going to be hard when we juniors though. Anyways I went swiftly through my homework

* * *

It was time for lunch and I couldn't believe, We all sat at the lunch table, because we packed our own lunch mine consisted of Ham and cheese, with mayo and I had Doritos to go with it. I had to go up and pay for a milk though.

"Stiles, could you get one for me." Derek asked, kindly.

"Sure thing." I replied.

"May I help you." The lady asked.

"Yes two chocolate milks please?"I replied.

"Okay that will be $1.19," SHe said.

I handed her the exact change and went to go sit down. I bit in my sandwhich. I caught Derek looking at me. I think it turned him on.

"Enjoying yourself Derek." I said, smirking.

"Yeah." He blushed.

I ate the rest of my sandwich in peace and I caught Drew looking over here at Derek , and I gave him the dirtiest look over, and he just winked and went back talking to his new group of friends.

"Stiles are you okay?" Scott asked concerned.

"Yeah, just Drew getting on my nerves." I said, sighing heavy.

He just nodded and went back eating his lunch, Derek grabbed my hand and I look over at Drew smiling smugly. He just glared at me.

"Stiles your getting jealous again." Derek said, getting agitated.

"Sorry but your mine and he needs to get that." I said, blushing.

"He know, he just wants to get at you." Derek replied and I knew he was right.

After lunch our classes went by and I found myself in Derek's bedroom, we were working on Math homework.

"I'm getting tired of homework, lets do something else."I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

I went over to Derek and sat by him on the bed and started sucking on his neck.

"Stiles, we have to get homework done, it's getting late. "He replied.

I continued to attack his neck and he gave in, he growled and pinned me to the bed and attacked my mouth, instantly begging for entrance with I obliged. Our tongues mashed together our lips n sync with one another and I roamed my hands under his thin black tee. He groaned at the touching. Our make-out session was getting hot but we had to come up for air. Our lips were swollen and our cheeks were flushed.

"Now we have to get back to doing homework. "Derek said, seriously.

"Alright." I agree, and went back to boring old math.

Before I knew it, it was 6:00 and I had to get home to get a shower and head to bed soon.

"I'll see you tomorrow since it's the weekend."Derel said, giving me a kiss.

"Get a room!" Laura yelled.

Derek flipped her off and gave me a hug goodbye and I left.

At home I got a shower and ate some left over Pizza from yesterday and went to bed around 10:00. Dad was on late shift again.

TBC'

Next u Drama once again.

Thanks

Wolflover1989

please review! I accept nothing harsh


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, This one is just a filler. Im starting to run out of ideas. Please help if you can. Sorry if this chapter sucks. Enjoy.**

**Chapter seven**

(Stiles pov)

I woke up with a groan. Stumbling out of bed he instantly thought of Derek. Dazing off, think of those fine, fine broad muscles, blue eyes, gorge-

"Mother fucker!" He cries out as his toe catches his dresser. Moaning he brings his foot up to clutch it in pain. "Bad idea!" He yells out as he falls to the floor with a thud._ Well, this is a great way to_  
_start the day_. He thinks to himself.

A knock at my door, a slightly worried, dressed in uniform, looking my dad opens it. "Stiles what the hell are you doing in here? You sound like you are having a battle in here." He asks looking around as if he expects  
someone, Derek, to pop out.

"My dresser decided to attack me." Stiles moans out as he still lies on the floor. Sheriff just chuckles at his son and holds out his hand. Stiles excepts it and stands. He winces at the slight throb in his toe.

"Get ready for school. I am off to the station. And stay out of trouble." Papa Stilinski says as he heads out the teens room.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles says with a flap of his hand.

Walking over to his now evil dresser, I smirk as I opens his drawer and looks down at my two new outfits that I had bought yesterday. Now you may ask, Stiles why did you buy two new outfits for? Well he wanted to!

I just decided to go for something new, plus he kind of wanted Derek to just be like, _'Dayum, yerp, that boy is mine!_' After school he got home yesterday he literally thought this idea over for five minutes before thinking

"Why the hell not." I drove to the local mall and looked around. He was going for something new, but still said Stiles. Stopping in front of a certain store he pondered for a minute before walking in. Wincing at the choice of  
music Hot topic played, he looked around the store.

Now standing in front of the mirror he nods to himself taking in his appearance. He was wearing a simple black shirt with the Batman logo on it. (/hottopic/Guys/Tees/SuperheroTees/DC+Comics+Batman+Bat-Signal+ )  
Wearing simple chalk grey skinny jeans, that might he add hug his butt very nicely.

I grabbed my bookbag and went downstairs and grabbed an apple to tie me over until lunch dad had left for work, which he was working the late shift. I grabbed the keys to my jeep and headed off to school, I arrived and pulled into the school parking lot and I seen Scott and Allison cuddling and talking to Derek but I also seen Drew. That pissed me off.

"What is he doing here?" I growled. Not literally.

"Stiles, calm down He is really sorry for what he did he is actually dating someone." Derek replied, pointing to a guy who had brown hair and green eyes, he was actually kind of hot.

"Oh I'm really sorry Drew I didn't know that." I said, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, we met at a café." Drew replied, smiling.

Something told me that smile was fake but I brushed it off. " Alright guys we better head to class." I said, and everyone followed.

The bell rung which meant first period at started. Drew was staring at me from his spot smirking mouth " Derek will be mine soon." and went back to face the front. I knew he wasn't really dating that guy its just a show so Derek doesn't think he is still after him. The teacher got started on the lesson and before I knew it the bell had rung.

* * *

At lunch:

I was siting down at the lunch table thinking about what Drew had said but I was brought out of my thoughts by Lydia and Jackson."Hey Stiles, Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay, just got a lot on my mind." I replied, sighing deeply.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"Drew is lying about having a boyfriend, he still wants to take Derek away from me." I said, frowning.

"Don't worry that isn't going to happen, Derek loves you." Lydia reassured me.

I smiled and we quit talking because Derek and the rest came over.

"Hey babe." Derek said, smiling as he sat down next to me.

"Hey."I replied, giving a fake smile.

We all ate our lunch and we all started laughing because Scott had dumped lunch on his lap.

"It's not funny." Scott pouted.

"It's a;right babe, we still love you." Allison said, kissing his cheek.

"Derek, I don't think Drew is dating that guy."I finally admitted.

"How do you know this?"He asked.

"Because he mouthed to me in 1st period that you will be his."I said.

"Stiles, please quit getting jealous, I already told you I'm yours only." Derek said, annoyed.

"Well tell him that."I said and stomped away.

I went to the rest of my classes. Derek doesn't believe me I know he doesn't. I huffed on the way home when I got there I saw Derek's camero in the parking lot.

"Stiles I'm really sorry about either, I went up to Drew in between classes and told him to stay away from you and I." He said, and I looked shocked.

"Really, wow."I said.

"Yeah, I'm not interested in him ,I love you and only you." He said, smiling.

Derek and I went up to my pressed me against the wall and kissed me, I put my hands through his hair as he slipped his tongue into my mouth I moved him over to the bed and pulled him on top of me.

"Derek I'm ready." I said, out of breath.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, now take your shirt off." I said, eagerly.

Derek and I showed how much we loved he each other for the rest of the had to go home to eat dinner. I know Derek and I are forever. I said and went to bed smiling.

**TBC**

**Please review and give me some ideas...**

**Thanks**

**Wolflover1989**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg readers, I'm so sorry I havent updated in almost two-months, I have been really busy and I'm getting ready to start college back up, I decided to go for Legal Assistant so wish me luck..Anyways I had some serious writers block and then today I had an idea for a chapter, I don't think there is going to be more chapters like I planned,Maybe six more...I dont know...well enjoy chapter eight because its short and a big cliffhanger**

**Chapter Eight**

_(Stiles pov)_

I woke up to the damn sun shining in my eyes, I'm actually glad that I woke up because I had a horrible dream about Derek, where he was getting annoyed with me and he started dating Drew. Anyways I slid out of bed and went to my dresser and pulled out my blue shirt that said "Stud muffin" on it. I slid on pair of dark faded blue jeans and along with my sneakers...I grabbed my book-bag and headed to school. I saw Derek and the others by the Camaro.

"Hey babe." I smiled, as I gave him a kiss.

Drew was looking over at us, with his new "boy toy". I just smiled with a smug look.

"Ignore him Stiles." Derek said, giving me a warning look.

"Alright." I said, putting my hands up in surrender.

We headed to class so we wouldn't be late, I didn't see Drew anywhere, which was weird.

"Okay class please work on your homework if you didn't get done, I didn't have the lesson plan done for today." He explained, and sat at his desk.

(**A/n****Sorry I'm skipping the rest of the day I have to get up early tomorrow)**

* * *

Classes flew by instantly and I was now on my way walking to my jeep. I was getting ready to unlock my door when all of a sudden I was hit over the head with a blunt force and darkness consumed me...

I woke up a couple of hours later, tied to a chair in a run down warehouse..

"Hello?" anyone out there?" I called out, scared.

"No one can hear you." The dark figure answered.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I will show myself to you when I'm ready." He said, menacingly.

I know I don't have a reliable source , but the voice sounded so familiar.

"What do you want with me" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough." He revealed.

I was trying so hard to untie myself but it wasn't working... The menacing creature was laughing.

"Shut up!" I ordered.

He came over and punched me again. "Okay I'm going to show myself." He said, turning the lights on.

The menacing creature was no other than Drew Wilkinson...

**TBC**

**Hoped you liked the chapter, if not tell me hat I can approve on.. Let me know in a review if you knew it was Drew...Well please review! Once again sorry for the shortness its almost 1am..and im beat **

**Thanks,**

**Wolflover1989**


End file.
